Territorio
by MissLouder
Summary: [Episodio 1, 2nd]: A Guren sólo puede molestarle una cosa: Y es que la familia Hiiragi intente adueñarse lo que es suyo. Yaoi/Lime/Oneshot.


**_Si_** _nopsis_ : [Episodio 1, 2nd]: A Guren sólo puede molestarle una cosa: Y es que la familia Hiragi intente adueñarse lo que es suyo. Yaoi/Lime/Oneshot.

 ** _N_** _otas_ : Basado en capítulo 1 de la segunda temporada.

 ** _A_** _dvertencia_ : Mini lemon.

* * *

 **[T** ERRITORIO **]**

 **.**

 **G** uren x **S** hinya

 **.**

 **S** hinya gimió.

Fue una exhalación forzada realmente, y no sabía cómo había logrado emitir un sonido cuando no podía detener todos los agolpados que alcanzaban su garganta.

Su piel se había revestido de una fina capa de cristal narciso que relucía con un vago brillo, producto de las furiosas caderas seguían arremetiendo contra él.

—Hoy estás... —alcanzó a decir, a media sonrisa forzada, con Guren entre sus piernas afanado en desgastarle las cuerdas vocales—, más rudo de lo normal...

Los dientes de Guren se apretaron, tensando la mandíbula, crispando los dedos sobre el colchón mientras ocultaba su mirada bajo el flequillo.

—Shinya —llamó con voz lustrada de hirviente acritud—. ¿Estás de mi lado?

Los ojos del general se abrieron con esa sencilla oración, flanqueada por signos interrogantes. Todas las piezas regadas que intentaba anticiparle un ambiguo significado, cobraron un sentido y dieron una forma al porqué de esa actitud. Sus labios se ensancharon, dándole un doblaje a las finas líneas que no contuvieron la risita que bailó entre sus cuerdas vocales.

—¿Así que arrastrarme hasta aquí, y literalmente violarme, es por _eso_ , Guren?

—Respóndeme. —se limitó a decir tras una pausa a sus estocadas, dejando que Shinya ordenara sus sentidos tras la red de asfixiante placer que aún los enredaba en sus hilos.

—Kureto nunca ha sido mi hermano favorito. —Jugó de nuevo, y antes que las zarpas respondieran, se anticipó a ello deslizando una mano sobre el costado de Guren, clavándole las uñas en las nalgas para incitarle a sumergirse más. Sin embargo, los dos sabían que no era por simple provocación, si no el vestigio guarnecido de desagrado hacia la casa más poderosa que ambos querían destruir—. Nunca lo ha sido, realmente.

—No respondes mi pregunta —cuestionó Guren—. ¿Lo apoyas a él o a mí?

—¿Y eso qué importa? —La pregunta de regreso había salido con un suave retintín de barítono—. Ambos quieren poseer su alrededor como si todo fuera un juguete que se gana en una máquina de cupones.

—Estás evadiendo la maldita pregunta. Eso quiere decir que tú...

Una pequeña carcajada abandonó los labios de Shinya.

—Nunca creí que fueses capaz de decir que me quieres.

—Ya quisieras.

El general sonrió.

—Guren, debes admitir que son estúpidas sus peleas por ver quién tiene el poder —Se incorporó en la cama, revelando en la piel de su pecho las marcas que concentraban la sangre en un punto—. Kureto puede tener lo que su mente malcriada quiera. Dominio, control y poder —Se le sentó a horcajadas en el regazo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, sonriendo lobunamente mientras se acercaba a su oído—: Subordinados, incluso a la fuerza… igual que tú.

—No seas idiota.

Shinya lo ignoró.

—Y aun así, te prefiero a ti.

Guren curveó las cejas, reflejándose en el iris de intenso azul, que parecía como si se estuviera a punto de ahogarse en esas olas de frías aguas.

—Yo no soy igual que él —se quejó y Shinya rió, delineándole el labio con el dedo.

—Si lo fueras, no me tendrías aquí voluntariamente. —El zafiro de sus ojos se afiló con determinación, labrada en repulsión que sólo el Teniente conocía—. Somos aliados, Guren, sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro contra los Hiiragi, que tanto nos ha humillado.

Aun cuando era cierto, eso no bastaba. No cuando tenía la sangre hirviendo en burbujas que escupían vaho de maldiciones en sus venas. Kureto mostraba su supuesta «autoridad» robándole lo que era suyo y eso era lo que más le tocaba. Primero a Shinya, luego Yuuichiro, y a ninguno de los dos iba a dejar ir.

—No dejes que ese idiota te interrogue de «forma especial» —dijo irónicamente—. Él sabe de nosotros.

—Quién sabe, tampoco es como si no fuéramos obvios —reveló con una sonrisa pícara y Guren abrió los ojos—. Ha perdido interés desde hace mucho. Sólo lo hace para molestarte. Para molestarnos —corrigió, encogiéndose de hombros y la camisa que lo cubría como única prenda se deslizó, enseñando la palidez nacarina de su hombro—. Ya no le importa, siempre y cuando no interfiramos en sus caprichos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te llama precisamente a ti?

Shinya le picoteó la nariz, interrumpiéndole entre la fragancia de su pequeña risa.

—¿No es obvio? —La curva agravó terreno en su boca al abrir más las piernas, alzar los brazos y con ello a su pecho. Le rodeó el cuello, sumergiendo los dedos en la cabellera de hebras azabaches, para así hablarle contra los labios—. No lo sé, quizás porque sabe que siempre estaré de tu lado.

Guren bufó.

—Ya el idiota y traidor de Yuu corre como perro emocionado ante el llamado de Kureto, luego te convoca a ti, ¿te das cuenta que sólo lo hace para provocarme?

—Y cayendo en su juego le das el gusto —opinó Shinya, pegando sus labios al lienzo de sudor que era la frente del Teniente—. Yuu no te cambiará, Guren, y si lo hace, lo mataré antes que salga del interrogatorio. Después de todo, estaré ahí. —Ladeó la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos en un suspiro que abandonó su boca—. De igual forma, adviértele. Sería aburrido matar a tu débil hijo por una confusión.

Bromeaba y ensanchando una sonrisa misteriosamente maliciosa, Guren se le acercó a los labios, saboreándolos toscamente. Nunca se le había dado ser dulce, ni mucho menos romántico, pero sabía que con las personas indicadas sacaba esas aristas de protección que sólo su familia había probado.

Apretó sus manos detrás de la cintura de Shinya y obtuvo un gemido en respuesta. La extensión de sus comisuras se hizo más profunda y retomó el ritmo que había detenido para hacer sentir bien a Shinya. Lo sostuvo con innecesaria fuerza, deslizándose por los muslos, marcando esa piel blanca con la presión de sus dedos, en el deseo de acogerlo con ferocidad entre sus brazos.

—Me perteneces, Shinya.

—Oh~ —La burla no se contuvo—, con este tipo de declaración, no me extraña que me consideren un espía. Y todo por tu culpa. Sólo causas problemas, Ichinose Guren.

—Eso te pasa por ligarte con un miembro de una familia inferior, su realeza Hiiragi. —Le cortó con la sonrisa sobre la boca, una que Shinya compartió, cayendo de nuevo en los brazos de las almohadas y continuar lo que habían dejado en pausa.

—Soy adoptado, recuerda.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _N/f_** _inales_ : Y es que tenía que hacer algo por la pareja que me encantó en este anime. MikaYuu fuera la estelar, sino tuviera ciertas ansias de golpear a Yuu x'D. El odio que le tiene Shinya a la casa Hiiragi, se revela en las novelas ligeras. La actitud dominante de Guren fue inspirada en la escena que le dice a Yuu que es suyo. Así que como Shinya también come de ese pastel en el interrogatorio, surgió la idea. Y que mami Shinya diga a su hijastro débil no es ooc, él lo dice en el capítulo :)

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
